


Best Friend Open Mouth Kisses

by LittleWhiteTie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWhiteTie/pseuds/LittleWhiteTie
Summary: If Shiro didn’t know better, he’d think this was a date.Dinner at a nice restaurant, a long hoverbike ride, and now this: Keith, sitting with Shiro’s head in his lap, twisting their fingers together as they gaze at the stars sprinkled above the desert’s night sky.Shiro does know better. He knows it’s not a date. This is Keith being Keith, selfless as always, taking Shiro out to make him feel better after an extremely stressful work week.Keith leans over, blocking the little pinpricks of light from view. “Can I kiss you?” Keith asks.Shiro’s heart lurches. Keith is so selfless he’d even kiss Shiro to make him feel better.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 411





	Best Friend Open Mouth Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a twitter thread I wrote yesterday! I had way too much fun with this.

_[Summer]_

If Shiro didn’t know better, he’d think this was a date.

Dinner at a nice restaurant, a long hoverbike ride, and now this: Keith, sitting with Shiro’s head in his lap, twisting their fingers together as they gaze at the stars sprinkled above the desert’s night sky.

Shiro does know better. He knows it’s not a date. This is Keith being Keith, selfless as always, taking Shiro out to make him feel better after an extremely stressful work week.

Keith leans over, blocking the little pinpricks of light from view. “Can I kiss you?” Keith asks.

Shiro’s heart lurches. Keith is so selfless he’d even kiss Shiro to make him feel better.

Shiro shouldn’t take advantage of Keith’s kindness like this, but his brain is disconnected from his body and he’s nodding before he can think better of it.

“Good,” Keith murmurs, and shifts so he can properly slot his mouth against Shiro’s.

Keith’s lips are chapped and he tastes like caramel. He kisses like he means it, and Shiro can almost pretend for a moment that Keith is his.

Keith moans into his mouth, and Shiro shudders with pleasure at the sound, the vibrations.

Under the stars, they kiss and they kiss, until Shiro remembers they’re pretty far out in the desert, and they should be heading back to base an hour ago. Just because he can’t sleep at night doesn’t mean Keith shouldn’t get a chance to.

“We could just stay out here,” Keith murmurs. “Sleep under the stars.”

“And get eaten by coyotes?” Shiro laughs.

“Please, like I can’t take a pack of coyotes,” Keith says.

Shiro’s lips tug up. “Oh, I have no doubt. But we’ve gotta be on base early tomorrow anyway.”

“Fine, fine,” Keith says, and they head back to the Garrison in sweet, comfortable silence.

Keith takes him by the hand and leads him to his room. Shiro hovers in Keith’s doorway.

“Not coming in?” Keith asks.

“I don’t want to keep you up,” Shiro says. “But thank you. For tonight. It really helped.”

Keith smiles. “We’ll have to do it again next week, then,” he says, planting a kiss on Shiro’s lips to see him out.

…

_[Autumn]_

Shiro is lost. He’s a ghost. He’s a clone. He’s killed Keith.

He wakes up screaming, heart racing, shirt soaked through. But when he opens his eyes, he finds Keith. There’s concern written into the lines of Keith’s face, but he’s gentle, so gentle.

Keith wraps his arms around him, carefully, and then more tightly when Shiro leans in closer.

“You’re safe,” Keith murmurs.

Shiro can’t find the breath to form words, but he nods into Keith’s shoulder. He’s safe. Keith is here.

Keith presses a tender kiss to Shiro’s forehead.

“W-what’re you doing here?” Shiro manages, eventually, as the nightmare starts to fade into memory.

“I heard you,” Keith says, quietly. “I wanted to check on you. Is it okay I’m here?”

Shiro nods. He’s come down from his panic in record time. He feels so much better already. “I— I’m glad you’re here. Thank you.”

“Does this happen often?” Keith asks. “Is this why you never want me to stay over?”

“I— yeah,” Shiro admits.

“But you’re glad I’m here now,” Keith confirms. “Would it help if I stayed?”

“Keith, you— you don’t have to—“

“I want to stay,” Keith says, gently. “If it helps, I want to be here for you.”

Shiro swallows. “It does help.”

“Then I’ll be here more often,” Keith says. “Every night, if you want.”

“I can’t ask that of you,” Shiro says. “I can’t let you sacrifice your own sleep every night just to calm me down.”

“I want to be here. With you.”

He sounds like he means it, so Shiro concedes. “…As long as you don’t need to be up early the next day. Thank you, Keith.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Keith says. He plants a soft kiss on Shiro’s cheek, then another on his mouth. “Not when I want to be here. We’re together now.”

They’re together, in the same room. Together, in the same bed. Keith is here, and Shiro can sleep.

…

_[Winter]_

“I’m moving in,” Keith announces.

“Are you now,” Shiro says, with a smile.

“I’m here pretty much every night anyway,” Keith says, “so unless you have any objections, I’m staying.”

“I appreciate it,” Shiro says—having Keith here helps, it always does—“but you’d sleep better on your own.”

“Like I care about sleep,” Keith says, trailing his fingers down Shiro’s chest.

Shiro’s heart judders beneath Keith’s hot touch.

Shiro wants, so badly, for this to mean something, but he knows Keith doesn’t feel that way about him. Keith is just helping him out, and that’s fine. More than fine.

“Sleep is important, Keith,” Shiro says.

“Yeah, exactly,” Keith says, turning it back on him.

“…If you’re sure,” Shiro says, knowing full well he is. He gets up to reorganize his drawers.

…

_[Spring]_

Shiro wakes slowly to the soft, orange glow of the Atlas’ dawn simulator. There’s a comforting, heavy weight around him—Keith’s arms. Keith is awake, too, his pretty dark eyes half-lidded.

“Good morning,” Keith says, his voice rough with sleep. He presses a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Sleep okay?”

Shiro’s heart flutters, jolting him awake. “Yeah, I did. Thanks for being here.”

A light smile lines Keith’s lips. “You don’t have to thank me every morning, you know.” He presses another warm kiss to Shiro’s mouth before rolling over and pushing himself up out of bed.

“Got another long day ahead,” he sighs as he opens the closet. “Can’t believe the Garrison meeting this morning is scheduled to be four hours long.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Shiro says, “it’ll probably be more like four and a half.”

Keith groans. “I could be out with the Blades,” he says, pulling his shirt over his head. “The things I put up with to stay here with you.”

“Keith, you don’t have to—“

“Shut up,” Keith murmurs. “Like I’d rather be anywhere other than here with you.”

He says it so simply, so matter-of-factly, that it’s impossible not to believe him. It won’t always be the case—some day, Keith will find someone, fall in love—but until then, he’s here.

“C’mon,” Keith says. “Let’s get you dressed.”

Shiro sits up and lets Keith dress him, his calloused hands careful as they manoeuvre the fabric under and around the port of his prosthesis.

“What time’re you off this evening?” Keith asks.

“I’ve got meetings scheduled ’til 2100. So… 2200,” Shiro sighs.

“Sounds like you’re gonna need some stress relief tonight,” Keith says, lips brushing the curve of Shiro’s ear.

Shiro shivers. He shouldn’t take advantage of Keith’s kindness like this, but it’s tempting. So tempting.

“Keith, I— I don’t know if we should—“

“Early morning tomorrow, yeah, yeah,” Keith says, doing up the last button. “Live a little, Shirogane.”

Shiro’s heart flips at the tease in his tone.

Keith presses a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.”

…

Shiro has trouble focusing all day.

0700 to 0900 he spends wishing he were with Keith.

0900 to 1330 he spends staring longingly at Keith from across the room, trying not to smile at Keith’s increasingly exasperated expressions.

1330 to 2200 he spends wishing Keith were in the room with him again. He spends it thinking about Keith’s mouth, and how he wants it on him, and how that’s a terrible, terrible idea.

It’s a bad idea, but it’s hard to remember that later that night, at 2215, when Keith’s tongue is down his throat, and Keith’s thigh is pressed between his legs, and it feels so, so good.

Keith tugs at Shiro’s waistband. His warm breath ghosts over Shiro’s ear as he murmurs, “I love you, Shiro.”

_I love you._

Keith loves him, but not in the same way Shiro loves Keith. Keith loves him, but Keith isn’t _in_ love with him.

Shiro can’t use Keith like this.

He can’t let this go on.

He slackens his grip. “Keith,” he says. “I— I don’t think we should keep doing this.”

“Your first meeting isn’t ’til 0800 tomorrow,” Keith murmurs. “There’s plenty of time.”

“That’s… That’s not the reason,” Shiro says.

Keith pauses, frowning. “…Okay, then what is it?”

“I just… I don’t know if this—“ he gestures between them— “is a good idea.”

Keith’s frown deepens, hands falling away from Shiro’s pants. “What are you talking about?”

“I—I don’t know if I can keep doing this with you,” Shiro says.

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Because…”

“Because I’m in love with you.”

Keith stares expectantly at him. “And…?”

“And this feels… wrong, because I know you don’t feel the same way about me.”

Keith gives a disbelieving snort. “What the actual fuck, Shiro.”

Shiro swallows. “What…”

Keith scoffs. “Why would I be in a relationship with you if I didn’t feel the same way?”

Shiro blinks. “A what now?”

“A re-la-tion-ship?” Keith says, enunciating each syllable. “You know. This?” he gestures between them.

Shiro’s mind blanks. “We’re… in a relationship?”

Keith’s eyebrows skyrocket. “Are you serious?”

“I— yes?”

“Oh my god,” Keith says.

“Since— since when are we in a relationship?” Shiro asks.

“Since the summer?” Keith says. “Seriously, Shiro, how did you not know?”

“You never said,” Shiro says.

“I told you I loved you!” Keith says. “We’ve been going on dates every week. We’ve been sleeping together for months!”

“I—I didn’t think—“

“Clearly not,” Keith sighs as he strokes Shiro’s cheek. “I can’t believe you didn’t…“ Keith laughs. “I’m in love with an idiot.”

“…Maybe, yeah,” Shiro admits.

“So, _boyfriend_ ,” Keith says, drawing out the title, “can we have sex now or what?”

“Please,” Shiro whispers, and as Keith pins him to the bed, he can’t help but grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/littlewhitetie) where I post fic threads and art!


End file.
